¿Se vistio de chica?¡
by feathered moon wings
Summary: Todos creen que Kazemaru se vistió de chica, pero esto es un caro error que tendrán que pagar. Kazemaru tendrá un poco de ayuda de un familiar para cobrar ese pequeño pero grande error


Endo caminaba pacíficamente en dirección a su casa cuando repentinamente, no muy lejos de él, divisó a alguien extrañamente conocido. Pelo largo y turquesa que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Pero algo no se veía normal, veamos. Su pelo estaba amarrado a una cebolla y llevaba un jomper de shorts con flores amarillas, con una camiseta blanca de fondo.

¡ESPEREN!

¿Jomper de flores amarillas? ¡Por Dios traía ropa de mujer! La impresión no lo le cabía a Endo en la cara. Tenía su enorme bocota completamente abierta. ¿Por qué demonios traía ropa de mujer? Y peinado de mujer y rimel y ¡Pintauñas!

Rápidamente se acerco a el.

-¿Kazemaru por que te vestiste como mujer?- Pregunto. Éste respingo con un extraño tono femenil. Y sin previo aviso le dio una fuerte cachetada.

-¡Tarado, yo no soy Ichirouta!- Le grito con su femenina voz. Al parecer no era un el… si no un ella.

Creo que esto le respondió su duda.

-Perdóname- Se disculpó –Creí que eras hombre- Mala idea.

-¡Ah idiota!- Lo golpeo nuevamente –Mi hermano te matará cuando se entere.

-¿Hermano?- Pregunto atónito (Como si no fuera obvio) –No sabía que Kazemaru tuviera una hermana- Dijo sorprendido.

-Y entonces que creías- Dijo enojada -¿Qué se había vestido como mujer?

-Bueno…- Mala idea.

-¡Ah!- Le dio otro golpe.

-Por favor para- Pidió protegiéndose la cara. Pero como siempre, tenía que tener una boca muy grande –Es que a veces él parece mujer- Mala idea. Le lanzo un golpe, mas parecido a un balonazo de Goenji.

-Se ve que quieres terminar en el hospital- El pobre boca floja estaba tirado en el suelo cuando se escucho que unos pasos se aproximaban.

-Espérame Anna (En japonés uno de sus significados de verano)- Y llego un chico idéntico a ella. (Solo que el si vestía como hombre)

-¿Endo?- Pregunto –Demonios ¿Qué te paso?

-Pregúntale a ella- Señalo a Anna con el índice, culpándola cual niño pequeño.

Kazemaru la miro amablemente buscando una explicación.

-Tu amiguito te confundió con una chica- Respondió de brazos cruzados.

-¡¿Qué? Eso no es cierto- Negó fuertemente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que fue lo que sucedió?- Pregunto con los brazos cruzados. Sabía lo despistado que su amigo podía llegar a ser.

-Creí que tu hermana eras tú, que te había dado por vestirte de mujer- Aclaro estúpidamente.

-Aaaa… esta bien- Dijo escondiendo su frustración –Somos humanos, a todos nos sucede.

-Tienes razón- Afirmo Endo –Y además no es mi culpa que seas un chico de complexiones afeminadas- Mala idea. Ése último comentario fue la gota que había derramado el vaso. Estaba a punto de estallar la bomba interior de Kazemaru.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunto Endo –Te vez rojo y estresado.

-Endo- dijo conteniendo su ira –Te doy 3 segundo para que corras o te juro que terminaras en el hospital.

El joven portero abrió sus ojos en señal de miedo. 1… 2… salio disparado 3…

Tras de le corría el veloz atleta. La persona más rápida de Raimon. Un rayo en la tormenta. La luz al prender el foco. Una ventisca… bueno creo que ya captaron el punto.

Horas después

-Lo lamento mucho señora Endo su hijo estará en el hospital unas semana- Llamó el doctor por el teléfono.

-De acuerdo gracias por informarme- Dijo desanimada.

En la habitación del lesionado…

-Como lo lamento Endo, pero prácticamente mataste mi sano juicio

-¡¿Sano juicio? Casi haces que un carro me atropelle- Grito exasperado.

-Tu lo iniciaste todo, admítelo tienes una boca demasiado grande- Miro al joven que tenia un ojo vendado y 3 de sus extremidades enyesadas.

En otra parte del hospital

Todos los integrantes de Raimon habían venido, estaban preocupados ya que escucharon que su capitán estaba mal herido.

Éstos se encontraban en la recepción, cuando Kurimatsu vio a alguien que hablaba por teléfono, era extrañamente familiar. No estaba muy lejos de donde ellos. Les llamó la atención a sus compañeros.

-Chicos miren- Todos observaron a una persona que estaba de espaldas de largo pelo turquesa, se estremecieron nerviosos -¿Por qué Kazemaru esta vestido como una chica?- Mala idea. Tachimukai escribió un mensaje de texto rápidamente. Y inocentemente se lo envió a todos sus contactos.

-¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo esta persona girándose rápidamente. Anna. Esta ardía en llamas de furia, peor que Nagumo de buen humor. Todos se asustaron e impactaron por el nuevo descubrimiento –AAAA ¡I-CHI-ROU-TA!

Todo el hospital tembló ante este rugido el cual llego hasta el cuarto de Endo haciendo retumbar todo el lugar.

-Anna- Exclamó preocupado –Luego te veo- Salio disparado de la habitación en dirección a donde estaba su hermana.

-Anna ¿Te encuentras bien?- Kazemaru corrió ágilmente hasta ella y llego con un ágil deslice -¿Qué sucede?- De repente vio a los chicos del club – ¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¡ESPERA UN MINUTO!- Volteo a ver a su hermana incrédulo y sorprendido –No me digas que…

-Mhm- Asintió con la cabeza.

-No puedo creerlo- Los miro molesto.

-Chicos ya llegue- Tsunami apareció de la nada –Tachimukai me envió un mensaje, dijo que Kazemaru se había vestido de mujer- En eso vio a los gemelos –Uuu creo que hable en un mal momento- Una gotita de sudor se deslizo por su frente, vaya que estaban en problemas.

Un aura oscura rodeo a los Kazemaru.

-De acuerdo- Dijo el joven irritado y muy molesto –Pero esta vez… tú me ayudaras- La joven asintió nuevamente.

-¡!- Se escucho el grito de los jugadores por toda la ciudad.

_Lamentamos interrumpir esta historia, _

_Pero se nos ha obligado a omitir esta escena,_

_Dado que la censura no es apta para algunos._

_Gracias por su atención. _

-¿Y a ustedes qué les paso chicos?- Pregunto Endo en su camilla.

-Ni te imaginas- Dijo Tsunami con la cara toda morada y una pierna y un brazo rotos.

Todos los lesionados asintieron en comprensión.

-Aprendí mi lección- Dijo el segundo portero –No volveré a enviar un mensaje sin antes asegurarme del rumor- El pobre tenía toda la cara vendada.

-Concuerdo con tigo- Dijo Kurimatsu con su cara igualmente vendada.

-Alguien me pasaría mi vaso con agua- Pidió adolorido Midorikawa, que no podía estirar su brazo.

-Si, cuando alguien lo logre me casare con mi hermana- Dijo Goenji enojado ya que nadie tenia la capacidad para hacer un favor como ese.

-Tú cállate y agrádese que conservaste todos tus dientes- Dijo secamente Someoka.

-Desearía no haber tenido mis googles puestos- Se lamento Kido que tenia los ojos vendados entre otras cosas, todos comenzaron a quejarse.

Al parecer esta iba a ser una larga esencia.

En el atardecer de las calles de Inazuma dos gemelos caminaban tranquilamente.

-Sabes me alegra que seas mi hermana- Sonrió Kazemaru.

-Si a mi también me alegra tenerte- Sonrió de vuelta.


End file.
